Still fighting
by Holio
Summary: It's been a year since the war finished and Peeta finally retuned from the Capitol, Katniss finally starts to try and change her life for the better, but people haven't forgotten her and there are a few surprises coming her way. *Katniss POV . Post Mockingjay*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Hunger Games fan fiction! It's set a year after the end of Mockingjay in District 12 which has been rebuilt! I hope your excited cause I am! Please Review so I know what to improve on and I need the motivation! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything Hunger Games related except posters and stuff XD**

Katniss POV:

I crept out of the house, dressed in my old hunting gear, and made my way into the peaceful forest. The fence is now fitted with a gate, and there's no electric current but I listen for the hum of electricity before climbing over the fence gracefully.

"Old habits die hard" I say to myself wistfully.

The gate is for the new tourists waiting for District twelve to have finished being rebuilt so they can come and visit the town where the rebellion's leader was born. And of course they would visit the star crossed lovers too, in all our eternal glory. Just the thought of all those people asking me all those questions makes me shudder.

Shaking my head I make the hike to the lake, taking down a sleepy wild turkey that happened to cross my path. Maybe it was ill. I frown at the thought but keep it with me in case it's still edible. District twelve may have more food but it's only just about enough, people still buys my game.

I take off my hunting jacket and sit on a flat rock by the lake, I start to think about the strange dreams I've been having lately. Of course they are a nice break from the awful nightmares but they leave me blue and sad for no reason. They all included me and Peeta and some sort of sweet and happy situation, but when I wake up I realise that it was just a dream and it plummets me into sadness. Just last night I dreamt that Peeta and I were married and were expecting a baby. It was such a happy dream, but it brought up so many questions.

I sigh heavily, for the past year, Peeta and I have been sleeping in the same bed almost every night, but there hasn't been any talk of our feelings for a long time. Peeta had tried hard to talk a lot in the beginning, but I'd been so messed up about Prim and Finnick and… Gale. Eventually Peeta had stopped trying and let it be.

I mentally kick myself for being so blind the hurt I have inflicted on Peeta time and time again by pushing him away. I am determined to make it all up to him; I just have no idea how. Peeta has no idea that, a month ago I had started seeing a therapist, after a lot of procrastinating and fretting. The first session had been a complete disaster!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_Just through here Miss Everdeen." The woman said, showing me into a plain white room with nothing except two white sofas' and a window. The lady walks past me and sits on one sofa, motioning for me to take a seat on the other one._

"_So Katniss, why are you here today?" She asks me quietly, as if not to wake someone._

_I swallow my palms sweaty "I want to move on from my past." I reply, my voice sound loud and horse compared to hers and I wince inwardly._

_She smiles "We get a lot of people who want that Katniss" She tells me, trying to encourage me I guess "So tell me about you, your life and feelings." _

_I look at her suspiciously, but take deep breath "My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 17 years old and my sister Prim died in the war. My mother works in district 4 at their hospital. I live in Victors Village with Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta sleeps with me every night, but we are unsure of our…" I fumble for words "relationship. I hunt every day, then go on rounds and feed the hungry children. On Sundays I swim in the lake and remember my past life. My best friend Gale was what killed my sister and he's a law enforcer now. In district 1. I haven't seen him since Prim died." I finish, and see the woman scribbling like no tomorrow. Finally she looks up at me, her face composed._

"_Thank you Katniss, can I ask you about the death of your sister, Prim? How have you handled it?" She asks me kindly._

_I tense up but try to answer "…I… Peeta and I planted primroses." I say, my voice catching and eyes burning "I don't talk about her…" Suddenly the memories wash over me, unstoppable._

_I rush from the room, tearing through the corridor and straight out the door, all I can see is Prim's face, so full of light before it is shattered by a hundred bombs exploding around her._

_I run past my house, climb over the fence and keep running a little further into the woods before collapsing, breathless and broken on the floor before I fall unconscious._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Around midnight Haymitch and Peeta had found me and took me back to the house, covering me in blankets and feeding me warm bread. Haymitch fell asleep in an armchair and I fell asleep in Peeta's arms on the sofa. That was when I realised I really needed to sort out my life.

Since I've seen my therapist ten times, and only ran out once. Even then I went back to my house and broke in the privacy of the bathroom; I was finished before Peeta got home from the bakery.

I suddenly feel a chill in the air and feel goose bumps rise on my arms and looking at the sky I realise that the sun has been obscured by a mass of dark clouds. Grimacing I shrug my jacket back on and grab my turkey before starting the hike back through the forest.

I'm roughly halfway when I feel the first raindrop on my cheek. Glaring at the sky I break into a jog as the rain steadily gets harder. Soon it's pouring down and I'm drenched to the skin and sprinting back to the fence. For once I use the gate and run back to the house and rush through the door, hanging my jacket on a peg I dump the turkey in the kitchen and rush upstairs.

After a long, warm shower I reluctantly get out and put some soft, grey sweatpants on and a short sleeved dark blue top, with a loose black cardigan before heading downstairs. The moment I open the door I can smell those gorgeous cheese buns that Peeta knows I have a weakness for.

I practically sprint downstairs and sniff loudly in the kitchen doorway, causing Peeta to turn away from the cheese buns fresh out the oven to look at me.

"Hey Katniss, how was hunting?" Peeta asks me, taking off his oven mitts.

I grin involuntarily "Well I got a turkey but it rained and I had to run back, I just had a shower." I tell him, walking over and trying to snatch a bun but he grabs my wrist.

He tuts me, but smiles "Now miss Everdeen, they're too hot to be eaten yet."

I pout at him "Peeta…"

Peeta surprises me by sweeping me up and depositing me by the table "Sit and wait for your lunch." He demands before returning to the kitchen.

I grinned sub-consciously, and my worries melt away as we sit down to our comfortable chatter and eating. We don't talk about anything important, the weather, the bakery, and local gossip, never something that could trigger a fight. We never talk about anything important anymore.

I realise I'm frowning when Peeta stops talking and lifts my chin up so I look him in the eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts" He jokes quietly.

I give him a half smile "It's just…" I falter, how do I say this? "This…" I throw my hands up vaguely.

Peeta's brow furrows "What's wrong with 'this'?" he asks nervously

I sigh "I've been thinking Peeta… we never talk about anything important anymore. We don't want to cause any fights but we're just…" I run my hands through my hair, frustrated that I can't get the right words "Fights are a part of life right? It's like we're hiding our feelings and not showing each other how we really feel? Like if one of us has had a bad day because of our past we should be able to talk about it right?" I sigh and take a bite of cheese bun

To my surprise Peeta begins to nod "I know what you're saying." He says, taking my free hand "Katniss you have no idea how long I've wanted to talk to you, properly."

I swallow and look at our connected hands "I'm sorry Peeta."

Peeta just smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek "I've got to get back to the bakery now, but we'll talk later okay?"

I grinned up at him "Okay, hurry back." I tell him, turning back to my cheese bun I listen to him shuffle around in the kitchen before I hear the door shut and I know I'm alone.

Sighing I mentally prepare a list of things to do while I wait for Peeta to get back, and I realise it's going to be a long afternoon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is chapter two (obviously) so I hope you like it! Reviews are awesome btw! And thanks to those following and reading my story! 3**

Katniss POV:

I stare out the window longingly, Peeta's been gone for about 4 hours and won't be back for another 2. I've done everything on my list and more; the dishes, I tidied the whole house, read the only book I own and watched TV but I've run out of things to do anyway. So now I am just waiting.

Soon I find my eyes becoming heavy and I lean back against the window frame and close my eyes for a moment. I fight to stay awake but soon enough I'm dropping off to sleep.

I appear in a small kitchen with Peeta. He's offering me a plate of what looks like chocolate chip cookies but before I can reach out and grab one a much smaller, softer hand reaches out from behind me and snatches one off the plate. I turn, surprised, to see a small girl, with long blonde curls and big blue eyes, staring up at me cheekily. My breathing speeds up as I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me.

"Mummy, you want a cookie?" The girl asks me in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, I can't help but smile sweetly at her.

I nod slowly and take a cookie, it's warm and as I take a bite it melts into my mouth. The little girl giggles and runs into the next room, leaving a trail of crumbs.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks me softly, he shakes me and the world begins to slip away. I run into the next room and cling to my little girl as Peeta holds up both, but I can feel everything slipping away from me and I can't hold on.

"Katniss?" I can hear Peeta properly as my eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light. Peeta's shaking me gently, concern etched over his face. I rub my face and realise its wet. I've been crying?

"Peeta." I croak. He wipes me tears away with his thumb, a sickeningly sweet gesture that makes my heart sing.

"Katniss it was just a dream. I'm here now. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you, it's all over." He reassures me, sitting with me on the window and holding me in his arms.

"It wasn't a nightmare Peeta." I admit quietly.

Peeta leans back to look at me "Then why were you crying?" He asks, bewildered.

I shrug "I'm not sure, it was slipping away as I was waking up but I didn't want it to end…" I sniff and rub my eyes.

Peeta smiles "Come on lazy, Greasy Sae made us dinner." He tells me, helping me up.

I groan loudly, stretching out my cramped body. Then I notice Peeta's eyes locked on me and I flush deeply, and he looks away quickly, but before we go to the table I allow myself a small smirk.

We manage dinner by touching on recent news topics and how District twelve is looking now. I don't want to be the first to break into the real stuff but eventually I realise I was going to have to. Peeta wouldn't want to upset me and feel guilty if he did. So I take deep breath and start

"So Peeta, how are you coping with your family being… gone?" I ask tentatively, I don't want to upset him and rush into things but I want to open up completely. Like my mother sometimes had to re-opens some of her patients wounds so she could clean them and stitch them back up. Of course I wasn't there for that part.

Peeta sighs and takes me over to the couch, where I snuggle up with him, laying my head on his chest.

"I paint everything…" Peeta starts after a few moments, surprising me "I bake too, obviously. It helps though, to deal with everything as well as them. I remember them as I bake and put my emotions into my paintings. I have an entire room full of them; maybe you can see them one day..." Peeta finishes. I look up at his pained face and gently press my lips to his, desperate to remove the pain and suffering I see there.

Peeta slowly pulls back after a few moments and searches my face with his crystal blue eyes, full of questions and confusion. I just smile sadly at him "I miss them too, My Mum moved to district 11 because she didn't like the memories here of…" I falter slightly "Prim." I choke out. After a few moments I carry on "She hasn't contacted me since I first got out the hospital." I finish, refusing to cry and swallowing the lump in my throat.

Peeta brushes some hair out my face "You miss her, but she'd want you to be happy, just remember that." He says gently

I know he doesn't mean my mother. I nod and blink away my tears, I'm about to ask him about his bakery, but he gets in before me

"So what about Gale?" He asks me nervously, I can tell he's been working up to asking this for a while.

I sigh and bite my lip worriedly; Gale is now in the new security teams they are building in up district 1 to replace the peacekeepers. They still hadn't replaced the name peacekeepers, but they didn't like the memories the name brought up so they were going to change it eventually. But me and Gale... We haven't spoken since the end of the war. Since indirectly he killed my sister.

"Gale… is a slippery fish." I say with a ghost of a smile "You know what he did and I… I don't think I can ever forgive him Peeta." I look down at my hands in shame

Peeta sighs "Katniss, you can't hate him forever."

I shake my head "I know, but things can never go back to the way they were. Even if he were to come back, I could never look at him the same." I look up and Peeta has a conflicted expression "What is it Peeta?"

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice is strained and I know bad news is coming "Haymitch has invited Gale to come and stay with us when the others come."

I stare at Peeta, digesting the information slowly "Gale…coming here?" I spit out

Peeta nods "I'm sorry Katniss, I know you're not really ready but Haymitch said it was for your own good, that you need closure or something. The invitation has already sent and it's rude to take it back now and I don't know if it would even reach him…" I silence Peeta the only way I can think of, with my lips pressed against his.

Peeta tenses and pulls back, not speaking for what seems like forever.

"Okay… something is up, Katniss what aren't you telling me? Why are you doing all this?"

I look up at him in confusion "What Peeta?"

Peeta frowns at me "Katniss don't pretend you don't know okay? You hugged me yesterday, you've kissed me twice today and said we should open up more. You're openly discussing things that upset you and you fell asleep waiting for me to come home. What are you doing?"

My heart drops to my stomach and I curse myself for being so stupid "Peeta, I'm just trying to…" I stop, what am I trying to do? "I'm trying to get back to you. I didn't tell you but…" Was I really going to tell him everything? Would he be hurt I didn't tell him earlier? "I've been seeing a therapist."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in ages! I just went back to school so that doesn't help either! I promise to update asap more chapters! Thanks for reading!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_My heart drops to my stomach and I curse myself for being so stupid "Peeta, I'm just trying to…" I stop, what am I trying to do? "I'm trying to get back to you. I didn't tell you but…" Was I really going to tell him everything? Would he be hurt I didn't tell him earlier? "I've been seeing a therapist."_

Peeta doesn't speak and the second stretch out in silence, only the sound of our breathing to fill the air. I sneak a look at his face; I can tell his mind is racing with a thousand thoughts and questions.

Eventually I just can't take his silence anymore

"Please say something Peeta." I beg, putting a hand on his and trying to make eye contact.

Peeta swallows and finally replies "How long?" he asks in a whisper

I pause; I'd been expecting hurt and confusion… "About a month now." I tell him, my voice is loud and raw compared to his hoarse whisper.

Peeta nods slowly, thinking for a few moments "Just… Tell me?" He asks eventually, looking into my eyes and playing with my hand, turning it over and tracing patterns while I try to remember how to breathe.

Composing myself I nod quickly, taking a deep breath I begin "You know in the beginning you would always try to bring up important things about us and our lives but I just wasn't ready for it, so eventually you stopped trying. But when I started to realise that I needed to get past everything that has happened, I had already blown everything. I knew that I'd hurt you so much and I just wanted to be better and know my own head so that when I tried to… get back to you… I'd know my feeling and thought and be able to talk about it without messing it up." I feel tears pricking my eyes and I blink furiously "I needed to be able to just come out and tell you that" I take a deep breath "Peeta, I love you. And after all we've been through you deserve more than a broken shell of a girl who can't even sort out her own feelings." My voice breaks and tears slide down my cheek. I find myself engulfed in a bear hug and Peeta's crying too.

"Katniss, I love you too, so much. You have no idea how long I've waiting for you to say that, and I'm so happy you're getting better." Peeta pulls back to grin at me, he's practically glowing with happiness and I smile shyly.

"Peeta I'm so sorry, about everything." I tell him earnestly, determined to make sure he knows how I feel.

Peeta just pulls me in for another hug "I missed you Katniss." He whispers into my ear

I laugh "Sorry I took so long to come back." I tell him, knowing I owe him so much more than an apology "You deserve so much more than me" Then I remember what Haymitch once told me "I could live 1000 lifetimes and still not deserve you."

Peeta shakes his head "Katniss, it's not a question of deserving, it's the question of loving." He tells me, running his thumb across my cheek to catch stray tears.

I smile and laugh "Oh Peeta, always being the gentleman and trying to make others feel better, even though they don't deserve it." I say, but my words have no real hardness to them, I'm simply stating the facts.

Peeta is still beaming at me "So Katniss, when you go to your therapist, does that mean you gointo town?" He asks me curiously.

I shake my head "No, I skip around the district over the fence to get to her place on the edge of town. I couldn't face seeing it all." I admit

Peeta nods, his grin fading and turning into a frown "Do you think you could, you know, face it now?" He asks me nonchalantly, but I can sense the underlying hope that I might be getting better, enough to start going out again, enough to start living again.

I swallow hard and avert my eyes. I don't know if I'm ready to take that step, to see everything that has changed and gone, to know that I can never get all those old parts of my life back again. I take a deep breath and look into Peeta's shining blue eyes and I know I'd try anything for him.

I shrug "I'm not sure, I do have another therapy tomorrow though, we just arrange them whenever she is next free so she can see me as much as possible." I tell him, then I realise "Oh, it's probably because I pay her so well." I frown slightly but let it go.

Peeta shakes his head and chuckles "Or maybe you made a new friend, who wants to help you out." He suggests playfully.

I roll my eyes "Yeah right, I doubt it considering I ran out of our first session and broke down it most the others." I joke "Anyway, I suppose maybe I can ask her if she thinks I'm ready for it." I say carefully

Peeta laughs, even though it's not really a laughing matter "Oh Katniss, you still have no idea, the effect you can have." Peeta says

I scowl unconvincingly "I still have no idea what you mean by that you know." I tell him indignantly. "Anyway, I suppose maybe I can ask her if she thinks I'm ready for it." I say carefully

Peeta's face lights up as if I told him he'd won the prize for best baker "Really Katniss?" He asks hopefully.

I roll my eyes "I'm only asking Peeta! But yes really." I tell him playfully.

Peeta nods happily and kisses me quickly "Asking is better than a definite no." He tells me, whistling as he goes into the kitchen.

I stretch and walk in after him, sitting down on a stool as I watch him cook. It's better than any TV show, seeing how his muscles flex when he's kneading dough, and watching his face scrunch up in concentration when he's chopping food. I jump and blush when he suddenly turns round and grins at me

"Enjoying a free show Miss Everdeen?" He asks jokingly, a smirk on his lips.

I bite my lip and try not to blush or look guilty "Just enjoying the smell of the food." I reply innocently

Peeta chuckles and turns back to the dinner, allowing me to try and cool my flushed cheeks.

Soon we're sat down to a meal of dried plums and lamb, to celebrate me seeing a therapist, not that I consider it that big a deal but whatever makes Peeta happy. He tells me everything that's been going on in the town and all about the re-building projects. I'm surprised to find out a memorial has been put up in the new town square for all the innocent people who died in the rebellion. Prims name would be on their for sure.

I agree to let Peeta come with me to my next therapy session tomorrow but I warn him he might not be allowed into the session with me.

So eventually we head up to bed and snuggle under the blankets, more at ease and comfortable than we have been since he returned to district 12. I fall asleep almost instantly to the sound of his soft breathing and heart beats…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, another chapter that you hopefully will enjoy! Sorry if it's all a bit long winded but it is a therapy session so it kind of had to be a bit longer to explain everything :)**

Peeta and I enter the clinic hesitantly, getting funny looks from a few of the other people waiting outside the various rooms. I sigh and pull him not so gently towards my room and as usual walk right in. I never did have time for waiting and she knows now to be ready for me.

"Hello Katniss." Clarissa says to me "Peeta. Have a seat on the sofa."

I frown, sitting "Aren't you surprised Peeta is here? That he knows? That I... are you a mind reader or something?" I splutter nervously, therapy always makes me nervous.

Clarissa laughs "No Katniss, I was waiting for you to eventually tell him and bring him here. It's a very good developement for you. It shows trust." She says approvingly.

Peeta smiles at that, squeezing my hand reassuringly and sending warm tingles through my arm, making me smile myself.

"So what do we have planned today?" I ask curiously "Talking, an activity, memories?" I like to know what I have coming so I can prepare myself mentally

Clarissa thinks for a moment "Well, I had planned for this day when Peeta came in, and I thought you two would want to understand where you both are mentally at the moment. With your lives and relationships." She says, watching my reaction carefully

I nod "Okay, is that alright with you Peeta?" I ask anxiously

Peeta nods "I've got no secrets, I'm an open book." He says grinning

Clarissa nods, happy with our response and scribbling something down. It's used to annoy me but I got used to it once she explained it was necessary "Okay then. We'll start off easy as it were. Peeta, how are you feeling about the present and your life? How are you coping with all your loss?" She asks him.

Peeta's eyes widen at her directness "Well... I'm happy that there are no more games to worry about. I'm happy Katniss is getting better and alive. I'm sad about my family, mostly my brothers and Dad. My Mum...less so. And I'm nervous about people coming to District 12 tomorrow because Gale is coming too and I have no idea what to expect." Peeta says, pausing occasionaly.

I gasp, I had totally forgotten about Gale and others coming to District 12!

"Something wrong Katniss?" Clarissa asks with concern

I begin to shake my head and deny it, but then I realise Peeta just opened up everything to her, so I may as well too "I had forgotten about Gale coming to District 12. Can we get back to Peeta though?"

Clarissa and Peeta eye me but Clarissa nods "Sure. So Peeta, you're happy that most the bad things you experienced did cause some good. You miss family and that is to be expected. You must remember to try and greive slightly and not just bottle it up okay? Try and think of the good memories. Also, talk to Katniss about Gale coming down and why you're nervous."

Peeta nods and turns to me "Katniss, when Gale comes I half think you'll leave me for him... the other half of me thinks you or I will attack him or it might trigger an episode for me." Peeta says honestly, blue eyes shining.

I cast my eyes down, and breathe deeply, before catching his gaze again "Peeta. I love you. I will never leave you for Gale. I have no disguised or whatever feelings for him romantiacally. He's too much like me, we just wouldn't work. Ever. And I like to think I can control myself enough not to attack him. And you won't either. If you have an episode, we can deal with it together, okay? Always." I finish, breathing heavily and overcome with emotion.

Peeta nods, eyes swimming and he pulls me into his side, turning backto Clarissa.

She's smiling affectionately "That's brilliant you too, I assume you haven't done this before. Still, Katniss, your feelings about Gale and others coming to District 12 to visit you both?" She asks me.

I sigh heavily "I told about what Gale did, I just don't know if things can be the same or if he'll constantly remind me of the bad things. I don't want to lose my best friend but at the same time he's always going to be the guy who may or may not have been the one." I explain, trying to keep away from that one subject that never fails to set me off.

Clarissa nods "I can understand that, but Katniss, he's still your friend and friends don't abandon eachother." She says "You can forgive him without forgetting. You just need to accept his apologies and move onto a better and clearer friendship with him. Even if you aren't as close as you were before."

I fidget with my hands "Okay Clarissa, I'll see what I can do." I say quietly

Clarissa clears her throat "Well Katniss, you and Peeta seem to have a pretty good attitude towards towards eachother. So you both know your feelings for eachother?" She asks us

I bite my lip "Well I think so..." I look at Peeta expectantly

He looks at me "Well... I don't know what made Katniss suddenly want to be open with me, or how she was feeling in the time before that. I kind of want to know if you don't mind sweetie." He asks anxiously

I look at Clarissa who just gestures for me to talk to him. No help at all!

I shift uncomfortably in my seat "Well... I was afraid I guess. Of taking our relationship further and opening myself up to you. I awlays feeling I would never deserve you and I still don't, but you love me anyway." I smile "I wanted to be open with you because I figure after all we've been through together I owe you that, and I do love you Peeta, so I just came home from a hu... walk..." I don't want her to know about my hunting for the moment, it's still frowned upon here for some weird reason! "...and told myself to do whatever feels right around you. Before that I was still figuring all my feeling out." I struggle to explain, hoping Peeta can understand what I'm rambling on about.

When no one says anything I force myself to look up and see them both beaming at me and I scowl "What?" I snap

Peeta chuckles "Still no idea, the effect you can have." He says sweetly, making my scowl deepen.

Clarissa claps her hand together "Well Katniss, you've made a lot of progress today, so I won't push you and we'll finish now." She says, gathering her papers

Then I remember "Wait! Clarissa... I was wondering if you think I'm ready to go into the town with Peeta. It won't set anything off will it?" I ask quickly

Clarissa gives me a funny smile "Katniss, if you can even ask, you definately can. I will not be your excuse not to." She says, walking off into a back room.

Peeta tugs me out the room "So does that mean my girlfriend will finally come into town with me?" Peeta asks

I jump a bit a the label 'girlfriend' but I suppose that's what we are now. Boyfriend and girlfriend."Sure Peeta, I'd love too. I can't wait to see the bakery!" I say excitedly

Peeta grins and we walk into town hand in hand, before it gets too late and all the shops close on us.

**So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed and I will update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Are you excited about Gale coming to District 12? Aha, well unfortunately it's not in this chapter :( but I plan on it happening soon! Enjoy :)**

I take in the new town as we approach, I barely recognise it! The houses have more light and colour, the shops have big bold signs that are glossy from good care. There are one or two restaurants that I remember to visit with Peeta one day, and there is singing coming from one shop. It's beautiful. The town I remember was miserable and grey, just a place from trading and living.

I follow Peeta through the town, taking in all the new shops as Peeta points it all out to me. There's even a few new houses being made and Peeta tells me their considering letting people move Districts if they want. Apparently lot's of people want to live with the Star-crossed lovers, rather than only visiting them.

There are some tourists around, and people gape at us (maybe just me, considering Peeta comes into town a lot for the bakery) as we pass by, a few snapping some photo's of us when they think we aren't looking. I sigh and try to hide behind Peeta slightly, making him chuckle and wrap an arm around my waist.

"They'll get used to you eventually. Some of them thought you were in a coma or something because you never came into town." Peeta tells me, steering me towards another shop.

We shop in front of it and I gasp, the outside of the shop is brightly painted with a beautiful green stemmed flowers bordering the large open windows that display delicious looking treats that I would love to get my hands on.

"Wow Peeta. This is amazing!"I breathe in awe. When I look at him he's blushing slightly and I grin "Aren't we going inside?"

He smiles "Of course." He takes me through the now glass door and I survey the room curiously.

The walls are painted with green meadows and there are painted children playing there. The ceiling is sky blue and the floor is tiled a slightly darker green. The counter is a dark blue granite, smooth to the touch. I spin round a few times to get the full effect, it's almost as if I'm in the meadow, the clear blue sky above me and I swear I feel the wind rustle my hair.

"Oh Peeta, it's wonderful!" I cry, thhrowing myself into his arms "How did you do it?"

Peeta shrugs "With some help, I just wanted to capture good memories, so one day in the meadow I took some kids there and sketched them playing, then copied it onto the wall larger." He explains

I giggle "Is there more?"

He nods "Yep, the kitchen and my small office."

We walk through the door and into the kitchen. My eye almost pop out there sockets at the sight that greets me. It's the forest. The walls are painted with dark brown bark and glossy green leaves. The stoves and counters are all green and brown and there are even a few plastic leaves hanging from the countertops.

"Peeta... words don't describe this room." I say quietly "It's just like the forest."

He smiles and plays with my braid "It was inspired by you. It reminds me of you when I'm baking." He tells me "You like it don't you?"

I nod, stroking one of the counter tops lightly "It's perfect Peeta, just like you."

He grins and kisses my forhead "I'm glad, maybe you'll visit me sometimes now. Want to see my office?"

I nod mutely and we walk off into the last room. It's a bright orange everwhere. His sunset orange. There's a sunset painted onto the walls all the way around. It's not even over the top, it's lovely and bright, like Peeta.

"Wow Peeta, this room is just..." I trail off, unable to find the words to describe the room, then I just simply say "It refects you Peeta."

He wraps me in his arms "Thanks, I was worried about it being to much, but it worked out okay."

I scoff "Okay, is an understamement." I mutter

He chuckles "I'm glad you think so, shall we head back now?" He asks

I nod "Wait, one thing, when are _they_ coming?" I asks tightly

Peeta caresses my face "Promise not to freak out?" He asks pleadingly

I roll my eyes and huff irritably "Yes Peeta, just tell me."

"They're coming tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to worry for longer than necessary."

I stare at Peeta in shock. I had been expecting to have at least a few days to mentally prepare! "To-mor-row?"

Peeta grimaces "You promised not to freak out Katniss." He reminds me

I try to smile, and Peeta winces "I'm not. I'm fine." I say through my teeth

Peeta looks at me skeptically "Really Katniss? You don't look fine. You look like you've been punched in the stomach."

I scowl at him "I do not. Peeta "I take a deep breath "I'm fine with it, I just needed time to prepare myself."

Peeta takes my hand "You don't Katniss, for once in your life, just go with the flow and let whatever happens happen!"

I nod reluctantly "Okay, but Gale's not staying in our house, I don't think I can cope with it."

Peeta nods "Some of them will stay in the new hotel, but Annie and her son may have to stay with us, if you don't mind."

Suddenly my mood soars "Annie is coming?!" I gasp "That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet her son!" I exclaim

Peeta grins and twirls me around as we walk back to our house "I know, it took a lot of convincing, but I knew you'd want her to come." He says almost proudly

This is one of those perfect moments, and for those minutes walking back with Peeta by my side and both laughing, I forgot all my worries and was truely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating! I've been out in the snow LOADS and I have loads of lame excuses I won't bother telling you. Just know I'm real sorry and hope to update more often after this.**

I pace around the house nervously, constantly glancing back at the wall clock every five or so seconds. Peeta said we're going to pick everybody, meaning Effie, Delly, Johanna, Annie and... Gale, up from the train station at 12, and it's 11 now. I fluff a cushion pointlessly and straighten it slightly. I glance at the clock again. Only 11:02am. Great.

Peeta decided to go to the bakery to sell bread and cake in case he doesn't have a chance to again later when the other get here and will be back at 11:45, and then we'll go to the train station to welcome the guests. So basically I have 43 minutes to kill and absolutely _nothing_ in the world left to do!

I sigh irritabley, there's nothing left to do but visit Haymitch. I've cleaned, polished, watched TV, eaten, read and even just stared out the window. Visiting Haymitch is most definately not something I'll be likely to enjoy, but something to do all the same.

I grab some freshly baked bagels and shove them into a plastic container, before heading over to Haymitch's house reluctantly.

The door is already open and I stride in without bothering to knock because I know Haymitch won't answer. Carefully avoiding the empty bottles on the floor I go into the house in search of the drunk. Sae's obviously not been cleaning today, and who can blame her?! It's a pig stye in here!

Haymtich is sprawled out over the sofa, snoring loudly. I scowl and walk over to him, but before I wake him I try to replace my frown with my own version of a smile. I check he has no knife on him before I start trying to wake him up.

"Haymitch." I say loudly, shaking him roughly "Wake up, we have visiors arriving soon!"

Haymitch grumbles and turns over. Except he's on a sofa, and rolls straight off and onto the floor, making me chuckle dryly.

"Haymitch, get cleaned up. I brought you some bagels for breakfast if you're hungry. Everyone's arriving in..." I check his watch, 11:10 "35 minutes. At least be somewhat presentable for Effie's sake. She'll have a heart attack otherwise."

Haymitch manages a horse chuckle, heaving himself into a sitting postion "Good to know sweetheart. I see you're all dolled up too." He comments teasingly, trying to annoy me even in his drunken haze.

I roll my eyes, I'm dressed in a deep green dress that reaches just below my knee's. Yes, Peeta convinced me to wear it. Fortunately I have a long sleeve, black cardigan to cover my still even now, scar covered arms. Even though the scars are fading, it still makes me cring just looking at them. Something to deal with in therapy maybe. Or I can wait for the to go away. I like that option.

"Yes Haymitch, even I had to dress up for this. If I have to dress up all nice, so now you have to at least just get up and clean up a bit." I reply smugly

Haymitch groans "Fine, come back in 15 minutes and I'll come to the stinking station." He agree's, strangly not putting up too much of a fight about this. Maybe he just wants me to go away. Maybe he wants to be there when I see Gale again. Whatever, I'll take it no matter what the reason!

I grin in a secret triumph "Great, see you later then. I'll leave the bagels in the kitchen." I say, leaving the bagels and walking quickly back over to my house.

Well that killed another 10 minutes. Great. I sigh, going into the kitchen and taking a bagel to nibble on while I wait.

I'm staring at the blank TV screen, about to die of boredom when Peeta finally walks through the door. I sprint over to him and throw myself into his arms.

"Peeta!" I crow happily "I was so _bored!"_ I bury my face in his chest, breathing in his amazing scent

Peeta laughs, trying to shut the door with me still clinging to him "If this is the reaction I get I'll make you bored more often!"

I roll my eyes, but bite my lip, nervous about the arrivals again.

"Come on Katniss, we need to get to the train station incase they get here early." Peeta says

I nod "Okay, we need to get Haymitch too though, I went and woke him up so he could be there to welcome them as well."

Peeta smiles "That's great, lets go."

After the long and annoying walk, with Haymitch quipping smug comments in our direction as we walked hand in hand, I was become downright grumpy. Why did I have to bring Haymitch along again? Because I had nothing better to do with myself.

I manage to contain my irritation until we reach the station at last and Haymitch actually manages to stop commenting.

I swallow nervously as we stand on the platform and the train comes into veiw in the distance, getting closer and closer.

Peeta pulls his hand from mine and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

The train pulls to a halt agonisingly slowly and the doors finally pull open to reveal a group of friend I haven't seen in a year!

"Katniss! Peeta! Haymitch!" They cry in odd unison, rushing to engulf us in a big group hug.

I try to hug each of them in turn "Annie! Johanna! Effie! Delly!" I say, giving them all hug. I'm about to ask Annie about her little boy and what she decided to call him, when I see the last person step off of the train onto the platform and stand a little distance away from the group reunion "Gale." I whisper


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope this chapter isn't to boring but something good is coming up next so keep reading :D Thanks!**

"_Gale." I whisper._

Gale looks up at me with a tight, guarded expression "Katniss."

I swallow thickly, looking to Peeta for help, but he's busy talking to Effie about something so I'm on my own.

I take a deep breath "Welcome back." I say, doing my best to smile at him.

Gale nods and manages a shadow of a smile back at me "Good to be home again." he replies

"Is District one treating you well?" I ask hesitantly

Gale shrugs "There's not as much forest to hang around in, but it's aright."

I nod, deciding that was an acceptable amount of chat with him for now, Peeta couldn't nag me about it and I wouldn't feel guilty for ignoring him, so I turn back to Annie.

"So what's the little guy called Annie?" I asks softly "He's beautiful."

It's true, the little boy has bright shining sea green eyes like his mother, and a shock of wavy brown hair like his father. He's wrapped in a knitted sea green blanket and has a soft fish teddy wrapped into the blanket with him.

"I called him Finn. After his daddy." Annie says sweetly, letting Finn clutch her finger.

I nod, it makes sense, he looks like him too "He's beautiful Annie."

Annie smiles at me genuinely "Thanks Katniss, I'm glad I can bring him up into a better world now after the war."

It's been a strange time with Annie since, after Finnick... died, she went into a mad state, talking gibberish and hiding from everyone, always going down to the beach saying Finn was waiting for her then throwing herself into the water. The Doctors constantly called me and updated me on her situation, asking me if I knew what would help! I mean, how would I know?!

But then, the moment Finn was born, she became herself again. The doctors thought it was because she knew the baby was her responsibility, but I think it goes deeper than that. Like her bond with Finn cleared her mind and she now has something so amazingly good in her life it makes her not forget the bad, but move on from it somehow.

I realise they've started walking back to the house and I catch up with Peeta so I can intertwine my fingers with his once more.

He's smiles and kisses my forehead sweetly "You okay?" He whispers

I nod, looking over at Gale who's talking to Johanna now. They would get on quite well I suppose, same line of thought or whatever.

We reach Victors village and everybody puts their things in our house, or keeps them to take to the hotel. Effie, Gale and Delly decided to stay in the hotel and Johanna, Annie and Finn will be staying with us.

After we drop the stuff off, Haymitch decides he's had enough socialising for today and goes back into his house for a drink, but the rest of us walk into town and go to the new hotel where Gale, Effie and Delly can check in and leave their things. We wait in the bakery while they do that and when they all rejoin us Peeta shows them around the bakery proudly.

Once we've all seen the newly decorated bakery, we show them the town briefly, and grab some lunch in one of the new restuarants. Of course many people stop and eat at that restaurant too, which is really annoying but I can't really blamer them because being honest, we're a table of Victors and soldiers, so who wouldn't want to sit near us?

I manage some small talk with Gale, people asking him about being in weapon designing and stuff, but it's clear he'd rather not talk about it. Funny really, I wonder if they even need a weapon designer now, I though the war was over?

We head into the forest next, only going slightly beyond the fencing that surrounds the town for protection now, rather than restriction like they used to be.

I watch Gale closely as we venture into the forest, and he avoids my gaze by staring around at the trees and the places where he would place the best traps or sit with me. Probably lost in thought, I tell myself, but I'm not entirely convinced.

Annie doesn't like the forest much, she prefers to be in light and open places because of the time during the war that the Capitol kept her locked in one of the smallest, darkest cells they could possibly have found there. I shudder at the thought of it, making Peeta wrap his arms around my shoulders protectively when he notices.

Of course then Gale chooses that moment to turn around and finally look at me. He looks infinitely sad, his brown eyes full of unshed tears. But Gale never cries. The forest used to be like our second home though, and we both have a right to be sad now.

We finally leave the woods and go our separate ways, leaving me, Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Finn walking back up to Victors Village.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Peeta asks, trying to prepare something

Annie shrugs "I'm not sure, do you have a sea or beach here in District 12?" She asks

I shake my head and Johanna snorts "No. I think we should go explore the forest or something." She says, slinging her arm around Annie's shoulders

Annie shakes her head vehemently "No, no. Lets do baking, or..." Annie's face scrunches up in thought "We could always... I don't know. What is there we can do here?"

I frown "Not a lot. We can decide tomorrow and do what we feel like okay?" I suggest tiredly.

Peeta nods and once we reach the house we go straight up to the bedroom together, after saying goodnight to Annie and Johanna.

Little did we know that tomorrow our plans were going to be completely pointless as someone had a little something else planned...


End file.
